When it's Quiet
by Quarkie
Summary: A SamJack story that veers from the original timeline at Divide and Conquer, but the main story takes place after Season Eight. Jack gets surprising news in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1: All Guilty Parties

The original title of this story was _When it's quiet and meatloaf is on the menu you just know trouble is around the corner,_ but that was too long. Here is a Jack/Sam story that veers off from the original timeline shortly after Divide and Conquer. But, the main story line takes place after season eight.

_Flashbacks are in italics_

Chapter 1: All Guilty Parties

Jack had just finished dinner in the commissary. _Yum meatloaf_, he thought walking back to his office. It had been a long day, the quiet ones are always the longest -- and why George Hammond needed to schedule a meeting with him at 9:00pm on a Friday was beyond him. So here he was walking the eerily quiet corridors of the SGC. Daniel was in Washington at a budget meeting justifying his budget requests' and Teal'c was on Dakara with Bra'tac planning for a brave new world for the free Jaffa. Siler was the only patient in the infirmary, there were the necessary gate technicians in the control room, SF's at their standard posts and Marines playing cards in the common room close to the gate just in case of an emergency – it was way too quiet. And, when it got like this you just knew all hell was about to break loose. At any moment, a team could come in hot, an ally could show up needing help to fight the good fight, or maybe even a foothold situation. Yep, something was around the corner he could smell it in the air.

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill walked into the control room – "Sergeant, how's it going?"

"All's well, Sir." Replied the gate technician, quickly at attention.

"At ease and carry on, before your coffee gets cold." He walked up the stairs to his office via the conference room, thinking he should talk to Walter tomorrow about getting some pictures of the X-302 and X-303 on the walls, _that would be sweet_. As he reached the top step, he heard a familiar Texan voice coming in his office. "Yes, Sir. They are schedule to arrive in uhhh….5 minutes. Yep, time to come clean. I hope you are right, Mr. President." George swiveled around in the chair and saw Jack standing in the door way. "Ahh, speak of the devil."

"The devil you know…" replied Jack with a smirk and outstretched arms. Watching his boss sitting in _his chair_ on _his red phone_.

George continued, "Yes, Sir he is. Jack, the President would like a word." Jack reached across the desk for the red phone.

"Good evening Mr. President, late night for you as well?"

"Hi Jack, you should know. Late night, every night when you're _the man_. About tonight – I would really like for you to keep this in mind. We made the very best decision we could at the time, and I apologize for well, you'll understand soon enough. Just trust that we could think of no better way. Well I need to run looks like my next appointment is here. Goodbye and tell George I'll see him tomorrow. Oh and Jack, good luck!"

"Al---right, Sir. Will do. Goodbye." With that he hung up his red phone. With a deep crease in his brow, he wondered about the cryptic nature of the phone call and this late night meeting. Jack passed along the message and asked. "So want to fill me in on what that was about?"

"All in good time son. Just let me say we did what we thought was best."

The crease between Jack's eyebrows got even deeper. "That's what the President just said. Is there not enough adventure and intrigue in running the world's most top secret military program that you have to create even more?"

"Wish that was the case Jack." General Hammond leaned back in Jack's comfortable new office chair.

"Are we waiting on someone else or can we-?" Jack started to inquire. Then a bright light flashed in the conference room. Jack turned around to see Jacob Carter, Colonel Carter and Thor appear in the conference room.

George jumped up out of the chair "Looks like all guilty parties have arrived. Let's get this underway" George walked into the conference room, leaving Jack standing in the door way – suddenly feeling a sense of dread at his earlier premonition. _Looks like tonight's crisis of choice would be to assist alien ally. _Jack thought as he cautiously walked into the conference room.

George was over greeting the party, "Jacob, glad you could make it. Colonel Carter glad to see you, it has been too long. You look great." And he kissed her on the cheek, not standard military protocol, but she didn't come around these parts often. "Thor – thank you so much for joining us." Jack approached the group slowly trying to take the scene in, gathering what intel he could.

"Greetings O'Neill." Thor was the first to acknowledge Jack's presence.

"Hi Thor, Jacob, …Carter …." _No one looked panicked that's good, he thought_. Jacob/Selmack looked as smug as ever. Thor blinking, no clue there. Carter seems a little tired, she's biting her lower lip so maybe she's a little nervous – that could be bad or maybe she's just hungry. Maybe no one kicks her out of her lab late at night or makes sure she eats. Should have sent Thor _Instructions on the Proper Care of Carter_. Maybe I won't let him have her back, wonder if I can do that?

This was only the sixth time he had seen her in person since she had taken this assignment 4 years, 4 months and 6 days ago. But, who was counting? He had seen her on the monitor numerous times for briefings and had conference call meetings with her and various scientists and officials as needed. She always called in for tech support to save the day. Sometimes she had been here when he was not. Her presence was always felt, she was everywhere and yet nowhere. He had only seen her here in the SGC when Cassie was ill, when that goa'uld hurled an asteroid at earth, when Daniel died the first time, to convince him to take that stupid Tok'ra symbiote, and when she was promoted to Lt. Colonel.

Jack was brought back to the meeting when George invited everyone to be seated as the Major General took Jack's usual chair at the head of the table. Jack took the seat to his right and tapped his fingers on _his conference table_, Jacob sat to George's left, Carter next to Jacob and Thor sat next to Carter.

…_All guilty parties? _Jack thought. Oh yeah, something is definitely up.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trouble with Blackjack

_Flashbacks are in italics_

Chapter 2: The Trouble with Blackjack

"With the howdy-do's done, let's get to the first order of business." George started and handed out folders to the Jack and Sam. "To cut to the chase, Colonel Carter will be returning to earth and the SGC as the Director of R&D. She will be continue to direct the four SG- science teams, all SG science officers stationed at the SGC and alpha and beta sites as she has already been doing for sometime now, in addition she will assume direction of all Area 51 research, and the R&D phases of the X-302 and X-303 projects, as of……..now."

Jack looked up surprised, both eyebrows arched. "Did I miss a memo, Sir?" Seemed like something you would discuss with the guy running the _SGC_.

George did not respond, he just smiled at Jack and continued on. "She will work from the SGC, but report directly to the office of Homeworld Security. She will be sharing this facility with you Jack, but she is not in your chain of command, that would be inappropriate." Jack cocked his head, narrowed his eyes and looked over at Carter for a clue as to what he might be referring. "And, Jack" he continued with emphasis "the President and I _expect_ _you_ to make this work. We want Colonel Carter back here with us. No offense Thor."

"None taken, General. It has been a great honor to work with Colonel Carter. I will miss working with her and I will miss her company. It will be….quiet without her. But, she is always welcome." replied Thor with the utmost respect.

George continued on with the official work "All the necessary paperwork for authorization is on your desk, Jack. Walter will have more for you in the morning, as to which floors, personnel, etc.. will be under Colonel Carter's jurisdiction. She will make an assessment of the state of the current facilities and the changes she would like made."

George paused to wait for the inevitable arguments and rantings of a certain Brigadier General to his right. Jack was looking through the folder in front of him. Although not actually seeing anything in the folder, more like trying to figure out what exactly had just happened in the last, _looking at his watch,_ yep 5 minutes since he sat down. And, why exactly were Jacob and Thor here for this procedural meeting that _had to_ take place at 9:00pm on a Friday night? He looked up at Carter, Jacob and Thor and he was finally about to formulate a question. But, George took his prolonged silence as permission to carry on. "As to the second order of business-"

Clearing her throat, Sam interrupted. "Sirs," she cut him off and stood, looking around the room addressing the three Generals and the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. She placed he hand on her father's shoulder to subdue him. "I beg your pardon, but I would prefer to address the second order of business in private."

Three objections were made simultaneously,

"Sammie, I really don't think-"

"Colonel Carter we agreed-"

"Colonel Carter we are all-"

"No." She cut them all off in no uncertain terms. In a typically respectful yet firm Carter way.

Jack sat stunned, thoroughly confused, he began thinking this must be some strange dream and if he looked down right now he would probably find that he was sitting here naked at this meeting. He took a quick look, just to check. _Nope dressed, could be real, could be a foothold situation ...need more intel._

"Respectfully, if I may Sir." She held her arm towards his office, looking at Jack. Seeing as there were no more objections forthcoming – despite her being the lowest ranking officer in attendance - she was obviously in charge when it came to the _second order of business _and he should probably follow her to his office.

Sam walked in and he followed. He closed the door behind him and quickly went to sit in his chair, just to make it clear this was still _his office_. Meanwhile, she flipped the switch to make the window map now a one-way mirror so that those in the Conference room could not see in, but Sam and Jack could see the conference room. With that move, she could see the surprise on General Hammond's face, the aggravation on her father's and Thor merely sat watching his hands, patiently. What do Asgard think about when they are sitting around waiting, Jack pondered.

Sam and Thor had many discussions on the ramifications of their decisions over the years and he understood why she needed to do this alone. Jack needed his privacy. She turned around to Jack seated at his desk. His face flashed a brief look of concern, then confusion and back to classic carefree Jack, which he seemed to have trouble holding onto tonight. This was unsettling for both of them and only confirmed to her that Jack definitely needed to hear this without an audience.

"So…." He stated, inviting her to get on with it.

"Jack," now he was really worried.

"Colonel?" He tried to regain control.

"No Jack, this is not so much of a professional nature, as a personal one." Sam took back the reigns.

"Oh, I must have gotten the wrong impression, what with the 2 General's and Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet now seated in my Conference Room." He pointed to the window with the now pacing Jacob Carter, Hammond with his back to the window and Thor still patiently waiting and still looking at his hands. He looked back at her, "It is still _my conference room_, right?"

"Yes it is." She reminded herself to breath. "There is no way to sugar coat or prepare you for this, other than to say-"

"_That you all made the best decision you could at the time_, yes I have already been prepped by the President and Hammond – would you please get to the point." He pleaded irritably.

Sam took the two steps to his desk, biting her lip again, still clutching the files she had in her hands since she beamed in, and he just realized that her fiercely clutching white knuckles had never let go them. She stood in front of his desk and one at a time placed the 2 files in front of him. As quickly as she could as if ripping off a band-aid she stated "Jonathan Jacob Carter O'Neill….and Grace Danielle Carter O'Neill."

His mouth was open and his eyes never left hers as she placed the files in front of him. "And, a recent picture of them." She was looking back at him straight into his eyes, as if firmly defending every decision she had made on behalf of their children for the last 4 and half years.

He closed his mouth, looked down flipped through the files that contained official looking documents and records. Picked up the picture and studied every detail of the two children – then looked down at himself – _still not naked, okay._ Then back at the picture. There was a little girl with brown curly hair and dark eyes, and a little boy with very blond hair and blue eyes; both sweetly and shyly smiling.

"Well….Mrs. O'Neill, seems you have been busy in your spare time of scouring the universe for new technologies and saving our collective butts every other Tuesday." Hiding behind his sarcasm.

A small smile graced her lips, "_Every Tuesday_ when you count the trouble Daniel gets himself into." He smiled briefly, and quickly his mind went to work putting the last 4 and half years together. She sat waiting patiently. She did not have to wait long.

"Which time?" he asked.

"Jonah and Thera."

"Oh yeah, guess I would have noticed otherwise."

"Yeah, timing is everything when you are pregnant, especially with twins."

He went back to piecing the puzzle and Sam thought back almost five years ago…

_Jack and Teal'c decided the team really needed a trip to Vegas to lighten up and for a change of scenery after the time loop incident. Sam did not want to go, the whole Za'tarc incident and Martouf's death was still too recent, but Daniel would not leave her office until she agreed to go with them. So she caved and decided sitting by the pool and relaxing for three days could be a good thing. 3 days and 2 nights in Vegas – well more like 2 days, since the third day they had to be at the airport by 11am. _

_She didn't know what the guys did during the day, and didn't care either, she had enjoyed both days by the pool, reading until late in the second day when they came by to plan for that night's fun and the three of them threw her into the pool, then they jumped in and that is where they planned their last evening in Vegas. _

_Since they had taken in a show the first night, they decided to hit the casinos the second night. It was after dinner, she and Jack were playing blackjack while Daniel and Teal'c were off at the Roulette tables. She was doing very well and soon found herself flirting with Jack then somehow – she had managed to ask him to marry her. He grabbed her hand leaving her winnings and what little he had left on the table and within the hour they were married. For the time being, they agreed this one night was all they could risk for their marriage. In the morning they would part with a promise for -- someday. _

"_WAKE UP! WAKE UP! We have to get to the airport we're late!" Daniel screamed banging on Sam's door and he was heard banging on Jack's door next. Sam and Jack kissed one last time, their hands parted, and he returned to his room through the convenient shared door. They showered, packed and went to greet a panicked Daniel._

_Neither ever mentioned it, their lives went on as before secure in the knowledge that they were bound for better or worse. Hoping no one would be the wiser, a risk both seemed willing to take. _

_She started to feel quite confident that they could do this. Then three months later on that godforsaken icy planet, the unimaginable happened. They were held captive, their memories were replaced, but their feelings were intact with no awareness of the rules keeping them apart. Enter JJ and Grace._

------------------

Further explanation of Carter's whereabouts in Chapter 3, which will be up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Out of My Conference Room

Sorry for the delay; here is Chapter 3. Flashbacks are in italics. Thank you for your kind reviews.

---------------------

Chapter 3: Now get out of my conference room

He vividly remembered the day she resigned. It was a broken record he played in his head over and over for the last four and half years.

"_You wanted to see me, Carter"?_

"_Yes, here."_

"_What's this?"_

"_My resignation…from SG-1."_

"_I won't accept it." he pushed it across the table and shoved his hands into his pockets defiantly._

"_Sir, I've been reassigned."_

"_What? Where?" He started to make his way toward the door. He was going to have a chat with Hammond about this._

"_I am going to work with the Asgard." He stopped and turned around._

"_For how long?" He asked suspiciously._

"_I don't know." She answered in a quiet un-Carter like voice._

"_We weren't going to discuss this-" He really didn't want to seem chauvinistic about this, she didn't have to ask his permission, he just wanted her here with him._

"_Don't," she pleaded._

"_Sam-"_

"_Colonel, please-" He looked into her eyes and saw how red they were. He could tell she had been crying. He softly started, "You don't have to do this-" but he knew she hadn't made this decision lightly. She didn't make any decision lightly. Her eyes were begging him not to make this more difficult. He didn't want her to leave, but he couldn't hold her back. He smiled to reassure her, "You're the best person for the job, Carter." She smiled, but he could tell it was only half-hearted. He heard voices in the corridor._

"_Well keep your head down and good luck Major. You'll be missed." The last part he said more quietly. He walked out, knowing that if he didn't leave then, he was going to really mess things up. If he had only known then…_

"So you going to give this account of circumstances to which it is hoped that I will not overreact, run ranting through the hallowed corridors of the deserted SGC, and alienate myself from my kids, my wife, two generals, 2 valued allies and the President…._ahhhh-" an understanding of the timing of this late night/weekend meeting hit him, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly and she smiled, "_Clever Carter fewer witnesses of my lunacy."

"Thank you, but you're way too calm." She observed with concern.

"Well maybe I am getting soft in my old age – or maybe _(and here is where he started to slip)_ no one has ever conspired against me with 2 alien races to conceal the existence of my children...at least, that I know of. I am very curious to know why you, the smartest human being I know, felt this was your best option." He waved his hands manically around the room with his voice rising and Sam felt strangely more at ease – seeing the Jack she knew _and loved_.

Sam turned around and looked back at the window her Dad started walking toward the door at the sound of Jack yelling and Hammond grabbed his arm and said something that stopped him from moving further. Thor seemed to be not so patiently waiting anymore. She looked to them for strength and to remind herself of how things got to things point.

She turned to face Jack again. _Breathe she reminded herself._

"General Hammond retired when the NID picked up his granddaughters from school." He nodded remembering the incident that still left a bad taste in his mouth. "He left and you disappeared, and that's when I discovered I was pregnant." He looked down at his hands, thinking about the stress General _bullet point summaries_ had put her under to build that bomb and nearly blew up the mountain. Now knowing that she had also just discovered she was pregnant during that time put a knot in his stomach.

"Then when you and Hammond returned, I went to him to resign. He wouldn't let me. He asked me to wait just a few more days before I told you, to see what he could do. A few days later I was beamed aboard Thor's ship with General Hammond, and my father was waiting there. Hammond explained what the NID had done regarding the threat to his granddaughters, what he knew of Kinsey's involvement, and how you factored into what had happened. Hammond thought if Kinsey found out, he would come down hard on you, well on both of us." She paused and breathed in deeply. "In addition what interest the NID might have in a baby that might have naquadah in their blood and Thor expressed his concern about the dangers from our enemies elsewhere. It all seemed….well a bit overwhelming. Here I was just worried about you not getting court-martialed." She snorted at the irony.

She continued, "We discussed some possible options, George and the President tried to figure out another way, but they just couldn't with Kinsey. So with Thor's help they decided the best solution for the time being was for me to embark on a science mission to work with the Asgard. If all went well Kinsey's bid for the White House would end unfavorably and I could come home. I worked with Thor for the next 4 months or so and then he left me with the Nox, they were able to give the babies a better chance."

"Are they okay?" suddenly concerned.

"Yeah, their great. The Asgard just don't know anything about birthing babies. Thanks to the Nox, JJ and Grace were both born healthy, 10 fingers and 10 toes each. I worked from there for a few months after they were born. Thor returned and I went back to work with the Asgard. Turns out Thor loves kids, at least ours. We've spent the majority of our time on Asgard ships, and on Nox and Asgard protected planets. Now earth can better protect itself, and the Goa'uld, NID and Kinsey are no longer the threats they were. So here I am, asking you if I can come home."

He looked up surprised, not realizing there was a question. "Asking, you don't need my permission. Sounded like it's a done deal out there."

"No matter what they said out there." She pointed back to the window behind her. "It is up to you. I have options, this is the assignment I want."

Jack stood walked around the desk and leaned back against it, not looking up from the floor. He wasn't sure what he was processing, if anything. Sam was coming home with their children, they had all kept this from him, and she didn't trust him. It was a melting pot of anger, hurt, fear, betrayal, joy and anticipation. She stood up and took the couple of steps to close the distance and stand in front him. He didn't know if he was going to shake or hug her, or throw something across the room. How did he get left out of a major decision regarding his family?

"Of course, I want you to bring them home." _How in the world could she not know that? _ He wondered. "When can I see them?"

"Whenever you're ready," she looked at her watch. "but it's about 0300 there right now."

"Where are they?" trying to figure out the time difference.

"With the Nox, Lya is taking care of them."

"Oh. When were you thinking of bringing them home?"

"I told her possibly through Wednesday."

"Wednesday!"

"I didn't know what you would want, how you would react, and I don't have a place or anything ready for them."

"Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, PhD doesn't have a plan?" He teased; he was surprised.

"There are still a lot of loose ends, and hard to make arrangements from an Asgard Vessel."

"Loose ends?"

"Kids haven't been cleared yet, paper trail has to be established. They don't even have birth certificates."

"We bring them back here to the base until then?" She nodded. She had already figured they would probably have to spend some time on the base. "Tomorrow then?"

"Sunday? I think we need to talk before we bring them back here."

"That can wait until tomorrow right. I need sometime to think about all of this." She nodded gratefully for the break she needed as well.

"What are they waiting around for?" He pointed out the window.

"Moral support…concern….your decision."

"Hmm, my decision. Now you all care what I want?" he responded somewhere between sarcasm and bitterness. But, as he looked down to the floor she knew he was more hurt than angry. He put his hand out to her. He needed to know that she really was here. She reached for it immediately. Her hand felt so small and her cool hand warmed immediately in his. He laced his fingers with hers and resisted the urge to pull her closer. He couldn't handle that yet.

Through the touch of his hand she could feel his pain reach her heart. She wanted to hold him, but feared they weren't there yet. But, at least they were here. She was here and he was holding her hand stroking it with his thumb. She was coming home. A couple of tears escaped, but she managed to maintain her breathing.

"As much as I would like to go out there and speak my peace…I don't think that's such a good idea. Tell George I have one requirement; our marriage is no longer a secret." He squeezed her hand and then let go and walked to the door leading to the hall. "And, tell them to get our of my conference room, will ya?" He shut the door and left.


	4. Chapter 4: Clarity

Thanks for all of your nice reviews and helpful comments - there was some confusion in Chapter 3 that mislead some. I think I fixed the offending line. No Jack did not know of the children until Sam told him in the office.

Posted separately under the title **When it's Quiet - the Decision** is story of when Sam found out she was pregnant and how she made her decision to leave and not tell Jack. You do not have to read it to follow this story, but it's a good companion piece.

-------------

Chapter 4: Clarity

Jack didn't remember the drive home, or even when exactly he had pulled the beer he had in his hand from the refrigerator, or when he walked outside onto his deck. If someone asked him what he was thinking about since he had been standing here he was certain he could not answer them.

He took another drink, but was surprised to find the bottle was empty. Too many thoughts ran through his head producing an overwhelming feelings of frustration, hurt, betrayal, impatience, anticipation, anger, curiosity and confusion. He threw the bottle across the yard at the shed and it shattered loudly in the quiet of the night.

"You know you're going to have to clean that up, you can't have kids running around the yard with that broken glass." George chided him.

"Not a good idea, you being here right now Sir. I may say something I can't take back" Jack warned him.

"I'll take my chances, son." George responded without fear.

"What do you want?"

"I know you are angry at all of us Jack. You left before I got a chance to talk to you and there are some things that we need to discuss."

"And, I supposed it has to be now?" Jack responded sarcastically.

"Son, can we go inside?" George said calmly and stretched his arm towards the door. He felt the need for the privacy of the indoors for the discussion they were about to have.

Reluctantly Jack walked inside. George walked to the dining room, turned on the light and sat at the table. Jack went into the kitchen and brought out two bottles of beer.

George raised the bottle. "Thanks. If I remember correctly Jack, the price was continued patience and latitude." Thinking back to what Jack had asked in exchange for his help with Kinsey. "Boy do you know how to push the envelope. Not an hour after that conversation Sam comes into my office and informs me that she's resigning. Then reluctantly informs me why. Jack, you married and impregnated someone in your direct chain of command under my watch."

When Jack had pulled that gun on Kinsey he thought the only people he could hurt were himself and Maybourne. At the time it seemed the only way to help George. "Sorry about that Sir." George Hammond had been watching his back for eight years, he never wanted to put the man in a difficult position. Of course George did keep the existence of his children from him so maybe they were even; or maybe not.

"You damn well should be. It was down right irresponsible and wrong."

"I beg your pardon, Sir. It was the most right thing I've ever done and nothing you can say or do to me will ever change that." Despite tonight's turn of events Jack was even more certain of that now than ever.

"Well it put us in a mighty difficult position Jack. It would be one thing if circumstances, being what they were, Sam had gotten pregnant on that mission where you had no recollection of the rules and regulations governing your behavior. But, you were married with full understanding of what you were doing." He reprimanded.

"Sorry, I am thankful you didn't have me court-martialed."

"Well Sam solved that problem. It's not an option, if the situation doesn't officially exist. That's why I'm here." Jack raised his eyebrows silently inviting him to continue. "Sam rushed things to get back here."

"Rushed? It's been four and half years, I don't see any rushing."

"We've been working that entire time to get her back here. When we finally succeeded she was in such a hurry that there was no time to prepare. Those Asgard ships are pretty fast."

"Prepare for what? I mean I probably need to get a couple of cars seats, don't I? What is there for you to prepare for?"

"Your wife and children have been living with advanced races. Advanced races that have technology that was not completely shared with us."

"So…"

"Jack you're not naïve. Kinsey wasn't the only obstacle for Sam to return. In order for her to return on her terms-"

"Her terms?" Jack said surprised.

"That there would be no repercussions for the two of you being married." George explained.

"Ah…her terms."

"We had to resolve the fraternization issue first." George continued.

"We?"

"Former President Gordon and myself. When Kinsey died and the trust was exposed and shut down, we decided that it was time to get to work on the final step to bring them home. So we started talks with the joint chiefs."

"The joint chiefs?"

"Yes Jack, we started our talks off with a more broad approach, no names. We weren't getting anywhere. Gordon and I decided that since we weren't making any progress we would need to be more specific. For six months the Joint Chiefs debated the issue in all likelihood hoping to continue putting it off so as to not deal with it all. They were perfectly satisfied with having an Asgard Science Liaison and not having to deal with this issue."

"But you brought them around?" Jack asked curious of where George was going.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not sure what brought them around, but suddenly it was over."

"You see you say suddenly and I-"

"I'm telling you Jack. I had been talking until I was blue in the face for a year. We hadn't been back to discuss the issue in a month and I get a call out of the blue that it's resolved. Let's say I'm being paranoid here and there's nothing to worry about; alls well and good. But, what if..."

With impending danger, Jack brain was cleared of the haze of the emotional wreck he had been on his way to, and went into auto-pilot for what he was trained to do: protect. Now it was all about intel. "Did they give her R & D?"

"No I did." George reassured him.

"Okay….Any chatter on the subject."

"Three weeks ago there was an intelligence report that crossed my desk that normally would have been good for a chuckle; officially I dismissed it. Basically - scientist with considerable knowledge of an advanced earth ally. It was vague enough, but the source of the chatter was a valid concern." George paused. "Before we opened the case to the joint chiefs there were three people on earth with that information. Myself, former President Gordon and current President Hayes."

"Where is Hayes on all of this?" Jack was methodically peeling the label from his beer bottle.

"He has remained seemingly neutral."

"So what are we talking about a leak with the Joint Chiefs?"

"That's the present thought. I want you to meet with Malcolm Barrett with the NID and see what we can find out."

"The NID? I'm not working with them on this."

"That's an order Jack. Gordon assures me we can trust him. He was the one who cleaned up the NID for him."

Jack sat silently thinking through what George was telling him.

"Anything else I should know?" George shook his head no and took another drink of his beer. "So you wanna tell me why you didn't include me on this operation from the get-go?

"Honestly, we decided you were too big of a risk. You weren't told because we didn't trust you to act level-headed after what you pulled with Kinsey. Everybody had to believe she was leaving solely for the science mission. If you did, everyone else would. Besides that, there's a little matter of Sam being my deceased wife's god-daughter and I swore to her I'd do everything I could to protect Sam."

"Seriously?" Jack had no idea. In all of the years, they had worked together neither of them had led onto it.

He smiled. "Seriously. We need to proceed with caution. Get her to listen to you Jack."

"Miracles are Carter's Department." George snorted; too much truth in that statement. He had already tried.

"Well time for me to go."

"You shouldn't be driving so soon sir, stick around." Jack offered.

"It's all right son, I'm getting a lift from the Prometheus back to DC. I'll be in touch soon. Take care of your family."

"Will do sir."

George Hammond was beamed out of Jack's house.

---------

Jack arrived bright and early at the SGC; too bright and early for a Saturday. He unlocked his office and sat down at his desk the thoughts of his conversation with Sam from the previous night running through his head mixed with his conversation with George.

Walter walked in purposefully. "Good morning, sir. I cleared your schedule of all unnecessary meetings for the next week." Jack looked at him quizzically. "There was a note on my desk from General Hammond sir. SG-4 is scheduled to come back today at 0900, de-briefing is scheduled for 1100. Other than that you schedule is clear today."

"Ahh the Russians." That would take a considerable amount of his patience and restraint today. "Thank you Walter." Jack looked down at the files left by Hammond with the paperwork he needed to get to work on.

_Knock, knock._

"What Walter?" He looked up and sighed. "Jacob what can I do for you?" Not a happy camper to see his father-in-law. _ Father-in-law, _the thought made him wince.

"What the Hell were you thinking Jack!" Jacob yelled so loud Jack thought for certain the technicians in the Gateroom could hear him. There was a time a girl's Dad could strike fear in his heart. He thought he was long past that.

Jack jumped up and asked in a voice not much above a whisper. "Jacob, for the sake of your daughter's dignity will you keep it down." He went to close the door and saw Walter running into the conference room concerned. He raised his hand and reassured him, "It's alright Walter. Misunderstanding." He closed the door.

"For the sake of my daughter's dignity? You certainly weren't thinking about that in Vegas were you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've been waiting more than four years for this, so you had better make it good. What the hell were you thinking marrying my daughter?" Jacob asked again furiously.

Jack moved back behind the desk feeling more secure having a barrier between the two of them. "If my calculations are correct, Sam has been an adult for a good two decades now." Jack defended.

"You have a daughter now Jack, you tell me at what age will it be okay for her CO to marry her and get her pregnant and risk her losing everything she worked for?"

Jack pondered that seriously, thinking of the picture of his very young daughter, he could not imagine a time when that would be okay. He stuck his hands deep in his pockets and looked down shaking his head. Jack had thought he was the one who had the right to be the angry Dad here, maybe Jacob had a point, maybe he had to concede they both had good reason to be upset.

Jack thought back to that night at the blackjack table. "Jacob, you know that look Sam gets when she really wants something? She looks up at you with that really big smile, that look in her eyes and asks you a question." Jacob nodded, he knew it all too well. "Have you ever said no to her when she gives you that look?"

"No." As much as he wanted to be mad, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "It drove her mother crazy when I gave into her." Jacob smiled recalling his wife's exasperation with him.

"We were sitting at a Blackjack table I was losing my money to her all night and there was no place else I'd rather be. The dealer dealt that last hand, and I look down and I have a king and an ace. I can't believe it. I am finally going to beat her. I looked up at her and she had that damn smile, and I said "What?" and she popped the question. After that I didn't think, I couldn't, I just reacted. We left everything on the table…….So tell me Jacob when will I get to the point that I'll be alright with this with my daughter?

"You won't. But you'll know you have no say in the matter when you see her look at a man with the same look her mother had on her face the day she married you."

"You're a bigger man than I…..Jacob no one will ever love your daughter the way I do."

Jacob huffed. "I hope you really feel that way Jack."

"I do, but we need time to work this out between the two of us."

"She's been your subordinate for 8 years Jack and although she's been your wife for nearly five, you two have absolutely no relationship as such."

"She'll be fine. Sam can hold her own."

Jacob nodded in the affirmative, but his heart held doubt and concern for his daughter. "You don't deserve them."

"Aren't you glad we don't get what we deserve Jacob." Jacob had to give the man credit he certainly could defuse a situation when he wanted to. "I take it you've met my children?" His curiosity of what his children were like was steady overtaking every other emotion he was experiencing.

"They're great Jack. They're healthy, inquisitive, well adjusted children whose father will never be able to live up to the image their mother has built of him."

"Thanks." Jack said with a mix of pride and mocked hurt, but he smiled. He didn't even know his kids knew anything about him. There were so many things he hadn't asked yet. He and Sam had a lot to talk about. He said goodbye to Jacob. Jacob had to get back to work and was leaving though the Stargate this morning. Jack got back to the paperwork at hand.

At this rate he figured former President Gordon would be here for lunch and maybe Thor would stop by for dinner. That ought to cover the conspiracy. But, the person he had the biggest problem with which to resolve was in the building. Trust was a necessary part of marriage; something their relationship didn't seem to have anymore.


	5. Chapter 5: Reacquainting

Chapter 5: Reacquainting

He placed the sandwich and soda on the lab table amidst piles of paper and files. Having her back in some ways was as if nothing had ever changed. Here she was engrossed in her lasted project, except instead of tinkering with her toys she was sorting through a myriad of paperwork. She diligently typed on the keyboard. Had it been anyone else they might think she was not aware that someone else was even in the room. But he knew she was well aware of his presence.

They hadn't talked since last night when he kicked them out of his conference room. She had been here since 0400 trying not to think about him and her…their kids. Trying to restrain herself from going to see him. Trying to give him the time he asked for. At times the volume of work she needed to accomplish to get settled into this position actually did distract her, but only for brief moments in time. He was here now, that had to be a good sign she thought. She said thank you without looking up continuing with the last part of an email she needed to get out.

"Carter, you have to pace yourself. Paperwork is hazardous to your health. Look at this paper cut." She was still not looking, but he did see the corner of her mouth turn up. He grabbed the stylus next to her laptop and started twirling it to keep his hands busy. She was seated at one of the larger tables in the main lab, as she did not yet have an office. It was empty, since it was lunch time.

"Don't lose that" she said and with a few more frantic minutes of typing she was done. Sam looked up and finally reached for the sandwich. "Hi."

"How's your first day going Carter?"

"So far just putting out fires and listening to my staff's complaints and concerns." She paused and took another bite. "I haven't seen a diagnostic report on the gate, or prioritized the pile of paperwork Walter handed me this morning. But I have heard a detailed report on how you apparently hate Dr. Lee because of a _plant?_, McKay has provided me with a list of problems with the dialing computer, the new X-303 is showing a critical flaw in the navigation system, and Felger has expressed deep concern for my reputation." The last part she added with more drama in her voice.

"Why your reputation?" he asked with concern.

"It seems there are rumors circulating that we are married." She smirked up at him.

"Hot topic at the water cooler are we?"

"Don't know, but not everyone is paying attention, McKay will not _stop_ flirting with me." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"You want me to have a talk with him?" _or I could throw him through the gate to an unfriendly planet, he thought._

"He's harmless. Besides _General,"_ emphasizing his title. "I am perfectly capable of dealing with my staff."

"Alright _Colonel_, point taken." He couldn't believe how good it felt to be able to just come to her lab and bother her again. "Well, well, well Colonel not even 24 hours and you have taken over half my base, my VIP Suite, and rendered my staff useless with gossip. Anything else you need from me?"

"Nope, I think my job here is done. _Half your base, Sir really?_ Two floors is hardly half your base."

"You know me, I'm not good with math." He leaned on the table chin in hand, the other hand twirling the stylus. "I'm scheduling a meeting Monday morning with all of the team leaders, I would like for you to be there. I would like to officially announce your new position and put an end to the rumors."

"The kids, I haven't made any arrangements for them."

"I'll arrange for someone to sit with them. Is that okay?"

"Yeah"

"You open to a recommendation for McKay?"

"Sure."

"I need a science team for Atlantis and he is one of your more…competent staff."

She thought for a moment. "He would be a good choice. I'll talk to him. Did you finish the paperwork General Hammond left you?"

"Yep, all of the usual stuff one does when one becomes a parent…sign birth certificates, health insurance forms, social security cards, and reviewed the alien prepared health records…the usual." The stylus became all the more intriguing to him, as he broached a more difficult topic. "Oh, and I scheduled a meeting with Barrett of the NID….George came to see me." She didn't respond. He knew she heard him. "You know I think we need a policy that for now that on all conversations pertaining to," he looked around to make sure they were still alone, "our kids, have to be attended by _both_ of us."

"Hammond tried to talk to me, I wouldn't listen." She finally admitted.

"Oh and why is that?" incredulous that she would not listen to something General George Hammond had to say.

"I didn't want to think about any more obstacles to coming home. I know I should have, it was irresponsible. I just….wanted to come home, Sir."

"You see I have a problem with that, that doesn't sound like the Carter I know at all."

"Well, maybe because the Carter you knew wasn't a mother."

"Which I would think should make you all the more concerned to know." His brow creased with concern. "Is he right? Is there a valid concern about what you know about the Asgard and Nox."

"Yes…..the kids don't know what they know."

"And, you?"

"I know what I know." She looked down considering the extent of what she knew and what they knew.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to let you leave the base alone until we can get a better idea of what we are dealing with."

"Just so were clear here who I am talking to right now my husband or a superior officer." She retorted frustrated.

"Both Colonel," he said sharply and immediately regretted it. "I mean, the Base commander, Colonel." He backed away looking somewhat defeated. As defeated as Jack O'Neill would let anyone see him. He returned to the table. "Come home with me."

"Is that an order, Sir?"

"For crying out loud, _Sam_. I'm asking my wife to come home with me. We need to talk and we obviously can't have this conversation here."

She looked at the piles of paper mentally taking stock of what needed to get done today and checked her watch. "I've got a few more things I need to finish up here."

"I've got a debriefing in 20 with SG-4, 1400 alright?"

"Meet you at the elevator?" He nodded and pushed off from the desk a little and started for the door. "Sir?" She held her hand out for him to return her stylus.

"1400…elevator Carter." He called out as he headed back to his own glorious mountain of paperwork and the anticipation of his debriefing with the Russian team.

As he reached the elevator, the Klaxons sounded.

Walter announced 'Unscheduled Offworld Activation'. Sam caught up with Jack as he took the last few steps to the control room "What's up kids?"

"Receiving SG-16's IDC, Sir."

"Open the Iris, Walter. Let's see what Reynolds wants." Jack made his way down to the Gateroom. Sam stayed in the control room.

"It's good to have you back Colonel Carter" Walter welcomed her.

"Thank you, Walter. Do you mind---?" She asked pointing at the computer. He nodded and one of the gate technicians made room for her at the terminal. She sat and ran through some gate diagnostics.

Jack was greeting the team. One member limped through the gate with the help of the two other. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the conversation in the Gateroom. Colonel Reynolds looked up, turned back to Jack, turned back to the control room and waved. Then the team went on to the usual routine to hit the showers and infirmary.

Jack returned to the control room, "Reynolds said _welcome back_ and that you owe him five, something about Rothman being cursed, he said he will be by to collect later?" She winced. "...Everything alright Carter? Have we taken good care of your baby?" With that comment the entire room stopped to look at them.

She knew that was his desired effect, suppressing a smile, she answered. "No she looks well cared for, just needs some updating." She looked around the room; and saw that the technicians were focusing back on what they were supposed to be doing.

"Keep me apprised."

"Yes Sir." She affirmed.

"Walter. Schedule SG-16's debriefing for 1400, but I am out of here at 1500, it's Saturday for goodness sake." Jack looked at Sam and saw the barely observable nod that she understood they were leaving an hour later than previous planned. He waved for the gate technician to join him and they went upstairs. Sam finished and returned to the labs. Along the way she was welcomed back often. This was the first time she had left those floors today, and it seems the rumor mill was very busy indeed, because she had not run into a single person who was surprised to see her back.

Debriefings done, Jack was finishing up the last of his necessary paperwork to get out of the mountain. He looked at his watch; 10 minutes til Sam would be waiting by the elevator door at level 21 for him.

"Jack?" He looked up to find his second favorite scientist.

"Daniel! Didn't expect to see you back until Monday. Did you get your rock money?" He talked as he finished the last part of his report.

"They said they would get back to me. Jack?" Daniel was surprised to see Jack determinedly working on paperwork. He normally relished any distraction from the hated task.

"Yes Daniel?"

"Heard some people in the elevator say something about Sam being here?"

"Yeah."

"Great, do you know where she is I want to say Hi?"

"She's leaving soon. Can you come by my place about 2000? We'll have a late dinner."

"Jack? What's going on?"

"Just come to my place tonight for dinner alright…..and bring Janet, will ya?"

"Alright, but-"

Jack stood up and walked to the door. "Walter?"

"Yes sir?"

"Take care of these, please. I'm leaving for the day."

"Yes, sir."

"Daniel, 2000. My place. With Janet." He said as he replaced the cap on his pen and returned it to his desk.

"Ya, we'll be there Jack." And, he walked out without even saying goodbye. "Bye, Jack?" Daniel said after the fact, with a very concerned look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6: Learning

Chapter 6: Learning

Samantha Carter walked down the long gray corridor toward the elevators. She had been across the universe, lived with alien races, fought countless enemies, she could do this. She could go home alone with her husband. 'Come on woman you have a PhD in Astrophysics, you're a Lt. Colonel in the USAF, Director of R & D, earth's leading expert on alien technology ….. yeah you're just a big chicken.'

The door opened, "Carter, you don't look ready to go." He said surprised to see she was still in her BDU's.

She raised her arms, "I don't have any civvies here, Sir."

"Come on." He gestured with his invitation. She focused all of her energies on willing her legs to move her into the elevator.

As she looked at him fidgeting with his keys, wearing khaki pants, a light blue shirt and jacket she became very aware of her current circumstances. All of her civilian clothes were in storage. She didn't have a cell phone, wallet, or keys; only the card key for the SGC. They signed out and made their way to his truck. Even the simple ride home seemed foreign. She felt alien in this world.

They drove in silence; he was wrapped up in his own internal struggle against the questions fighting for answers in his head. When he did finally glance over at Sam, his struggle was forgotten. Because sitting right next to him Sam's struggle was playing powerfully across her face, and he found it much more unsettling than all of the emotions bombarding him.

"Penny for your thoughts," he offered.

"Suddenly I am not sure where I belong." He remembered similar feelings when he would return from tours oversea. How foreign everything felt; life simply had gone on without you. He saw her try to discreetly wipe away her tears.

She was overwhelmed with the feeling that coming home was a huge mistake. She had grown accustomed to life out there; she knew how to do that. She didn't know how to protect her kids here or be married to him. And while normally the thought of a challenge excited her; she felt she had so much more to lose now.

"Daniel's coming over for a late dinner tonight, I asked him to bring Janet." She looked at him surprised. "Sorry to spring that on you. He came by the office right before we left and asked about you. I didn't think either one of us wanted them to find out Monday morning and with the kids coming home tomorrow, I thought it would be our only chance to tell them."

"No, you're right." The evening had just got a lot more difficult. But she couldn't ask him to wait to see the kids so that she could face things one at a time. He had lost almost four years of their lives, she wasn't going to ask him to wait any longer. "Stop! Turn here."

"What?" but he did before she answered.

"The mall."

"The mall? You want to go shopping?" He asked confused.

"Please I know it sounds silly, but I just want some clothes of my own. I don't want to have dinner with my best friends in a pair of your sweats and a t-shirt. Just let me get something. Maybe it will help me feel….human again." The expression had taken on all new meaning to her.

She didn't take long in the department store. She wasn't on a shopping spree or looking for that perfect black dress, she just needed a couple of things for now and didn't feel comfortable having Jack pay for it anyway. "I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it, what's mine is your's Carter." He said as he pulled out the credit card. She shook her head. "No really legally what's mine is yours Mrs. O'Neill." She smiled and he found a sense of peace knowing he could still make her smile.

Jack couldn't believe he was happy to be shopping in a mall, he watched as Sam transform from solider to woman in front of him. Out of the uniforms that defined their ranks and the regulations that governed their behavior they should be able to have the conversations they needed to have as husband and wife, rather than General and Colonel, he hoped.

------

At home Jack marinated the steaks and then joined her on the couch, their stares alternating between looking straight forward and at their hands as both searched for where to start. Jack realized that she wasn't the only one who wasn't good at being married, after all his last attempt was not a rousing success. He didn't want to lose Sam because they couldn't figure out a way to communicate what they needed from each other. At the very least, they needed to learn to communicate about what was best for their kids.

She wasn't sure how to do this. She stood and walked around his living room looking at the pictures on his mantle of Charlie, Cassie, a picture of her, Teal'c, Daniel and Jack in Vegas. She remembered the peace she had found in his arms that morning knowing that from there on out he would know how she felt, no more regrets. Life is funny that way. Just when you think you've made things right in your world.… She stole a glance at him and saw him looking intently at her. She felt tremendously self-conscious, on trial for her decisions. "Go ahead ask." she invited him to start.

"Okay, Why?" he looked her straight in the eye.

"Which why?" There must be so many why's, he would need to be more specific than that, she thought.

"Why didn't you come to me?" There was only one question he needed an answer to.

"I did at first…I called you. I was going to ask you to come over, but you weren't there." She paced the floor remembering. "When I went through all of the possibilities, I realized you wouldn't let me take the best course of action, so I decided to talk to you after I resigned."

"Well it wasn't the best course of action." His voice rose, which escalated her defense mechanisms.

"See!"

"See what!" the tense exchange brought him to his feet.

"You wouldn't have let me resign."

"Of course I wouldn't," he readily admitted.

"Well I wasn't making this decision as your subordinate, you couldn't order me to do what you wanted. This wasn't about letting me or not letting me. I had a say in this."

"But, I didn't?" She turned frustrated, but didn't respond. "This wasn't a decision about you it was about our family." With each exchange their voices grew louder.

"We weren't a family, all we had was a piece of paper."

"Of course not because you did what you wanted to do – _left_."

"What I wanted to do….what I wanted to do – you think this was about what I _wanted_ to do?"

"How would I know you didn't come to me!"

"I tried and you weren't there!"

"Damn-it Sam, they're my kids too! You had no right. You knew what this would do to me. You know me, of all people _you_ know me. I don't get those years back!"

"I had no right? You were going to lose those years either way - to a court-martial or me leaving. Despite what you think, it was the right thing to do. You couldn't stop the court-martial because neither Hammond nor President Gordon could. In that scenario, they thought the best they could offer me was retirement. Kinsey would come after you and I couldn't watch them do that to you or let our kids get caught in the cross fire!"

"It would have been alright Sam. We would have figured out a way. We always did."

"In the Air Force, you were going to be court-martialed. Without the Air Force we couldn't protect them. I couldn't lose you and my only way to take care of them. What was I supposed to do, get a teaching job and bring the kids by to visit you on Sundays?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "You should have trusted me Sam."

"You wouldn't have let me do what I needed to do," she repeated in a calmer voice.

"I might have." She looked at him skeptically. "Okay, maybe I wouldn't have. But….you just should have trusted me." He calmed down.

"I trust you with my life. I just haven't learned…" she almost admitted, but caught herself. She was working so hard to not say 'General' or 'Sir' that she almost blurted it out.

"Learned what?"

"I don't know what I was thinking when I asked you to marry me." She turned away, but not before she saw the look on his face. He looked so hurt; oh man, she really didn't know how to do this. "No I didn't mean…"

"I think I know what you meant," he accused.

"No you don't." She walked around the room like a caged animal and stopped at the fireplace. She was trying to figure out how to explain it, and she couldn't. When she asked him to marry her she couldn't bear being on the other side of another force field with him not knowing how she felt. Finding out that he felt the same way about her, and then watching Martoff die in her arms solidified her need for him to know before anything happened to either one of them. And, now she felt like she was going to ruin her marriage.

He felt like he was about to start yelling again until he remembered what Jacob said. He walked over and stood next to her. She was softly kicking the stone fireplace. Not in a way she would do damage to the stone or her foot, but the sort of thing you do when you have no other way to get out what's screaming inside of you to get out. "So tell me. What did you mean?"

"I didn't mean that I regretted marrying you. I just didn't understand what being married meant when I asked you." She wasn't made like this. She couldn't do the open, vulnerable thing, not with him. He expected her to hold her own; be the strong solider and stand and fight.

He took hold of her shoulders and turned her towards him and lifted her chin. "Sam? Look at me." He knew there was more. If she was going to break his heart he was going to make her look him in the eye when she did, but if she just needed help opening up to him, he would try to help her.

His thumb wiped a tear that had not received the message that she was trying to be strong.

"Sam?"

"I…" The tears were now completely disregarding her orders and jumping ship. "I made a tactical decision, not one as your wife or their mother…..I don't know how to do this, okay?" She looked away.

"No, not okay." She was afraid of looking at him and seeing the disappointment in his eyes, but he held her face gently facing him. "Don't know how to do what?" he asked softly.

Laughter escaped from her and she wondered what kind of mutiny her body was exercising. Trying to regain her composure, her eyes swept across his face and she saw concern and love, but no disappointment or anger in his eyes. She stayed focused on him.

"I don't know how to do this with you."

"Do what?"

"Be something other than a solider."

"Trust me. Now tell me, why didn't you come to me?" he said in a softer voice.

"I didn't know what you would do. Every decision you made in the field, I knew what you needed me to do before you said it out loud….I just knew. But I didn't know what you would say or do about this. I didn't know how to come to you. I was afraid I'd lose you."

"You wouldn't have lost me. You don't even know how happy you've made me, do you? Sam I can't wait to have all of you home with me, to meet my kids and finally have our _someday_." Then the very thing she had tried to control so far with little success, poured out. In his arms she cried all the tears she had been saving up from the moment she stepped onto Thor's ship.

He held on to her letting her cry. He was concerned, it was not the reaction he was going for. When the sobbing abated he loosened up a little and pulled back so he could see her face.

"You okay?"

"Getting there. Sorry about that."

"About what?"

"Losing it." She avoided his eyes.

He saw her retreating again, and he was afraid they were already losing the ground they had gained. "Sam, what is your biggest fear now?"

"Wow you know how to ease a girl in, don'tcha?" but she took in a deep, shaky breath and tried wiping some of the tears from her face. "That we won't be able to make this work."

"Oh that, piece of cake," he said confidently and she smiled. "This definitely works, it just needs some fine tuning in _this_ particular area."

Holding on to his belief in them, she treaded into deeper territory. "That you'll find out, that I'm not….the woman you think I am. I'm not just Colonel Carter you know."

"Oh, I know that, those non-Carter parts are some of my favorite parts."

"There are parts of me that aren't strong enough….and to have you break my heart would…..."

"Those are some of my very favorite parts, soft mushy Sam parts." She smiled shyly and blushed. He dropped his hands and laced his fingers with hers. "I fell in love with Sam Carter and not the officer you are. That's only one part of what I love about you."

"So how do we do this? What do you need from me?" she asked.

"Me, I'm a simple man, all I need to know is that you won't run off again. From here on out you trust me no matter what you think I _might_ do. That you understand from here one out it's us. Well that and your continued love and understanding of this foolish old man."

"I think I can do that."

"What do you need from me?"

"Be patient with me while I figure out how to do this, wife stuff with you."

He laughed. "Wife stuff? You're going to be fine Sam. It's just like field work – we have to trust each other, communicate, and you watch my six and I'll watch yours." He waggled his eyebrows and she giggled.

"I think I'm going to enjoy watching your six," she grinned.

"Likewise." He wanted to kiss her, but he was afraid he wouldn't stop and it was getting late. "Sam?"

"Hmm?" His hands felt so warmed laced with hers, he was so close, and she had missed him. She was biting her lip trying to pay attention to what his lips were saying. But, the memory of being kissed by him was haunting her and making it very difficult to concentrate.

"I think the details of all of this should remain _our_ family business. As far as everyone else is concerned the decision to keep our marriage and children a secret was a decision we together, for the good of our family. We can trust Janet, Teal'c and Daniel they're family. After all, I am sure Danny will wear me down." He rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "Iraqi prison guards and Ba'al have nothing on Daniel Jackson, 5 minutes with the man and I swear – he's relentless." He smiled and leaned his forehead down on hers. "Okay?"

"Okay." She agreed.

"You are awfully agreeable Sam." His face was so close to hers. She giggled and he loved her giggling in his arms.

"You haven't said anything I disagree with yet, Jack." She emphasized his name.

"I think I may need to take advantage of your agreeable state."

She lifted her chin and kissed him. That was the end of the conversation. Nothing else needed to be said. When the need for oxygen became an issue, they parted reluctantly. "They're going to be here soon. You ready for Phase 2 of the evening?"


	7. Chapter 7: Generals' Daughters

Chapter 7: Generals' Daughters

Sam joined Jack in the kitchen, "Can I do something to help?" He was cutting up a tomato.

"Been swapping recipes with Thor have we? Oh no, no, no. I can not imagine that living off world for the last five years, has improved your culinary talents. I've got it."

"It's a salad!" she said exasperated and he smiled.

"Tell me about our kids?" he distracted her.

"Life with Jack O'Neill's children, hmmmm?" She was rewarded with a prideful smile from him. "They're great. Hold on." She ran out of the room and came back with her laptop.

"Here." There on the screen was a video of Sam looking fairly tired, laying on her side with the two of them in front her. He walked around the counter to get a closer look and she went over and took his place cutting the vegetables.

The babies were bundled tightly; their unfocused eyes were darting around the room.

"The one on the left is JJ, he was born first. He is a big brother; 27 minutes older than his little sister. JJ was 4 lbs and 2 oz. and Grace was 4 lbs and 7 oz." She finished cutting the tomato and started on the cucumber.

He touched the screen. "They were so small."

"They were early. JJ was struggling, but the Nox saved him. Don't worry, they're perfectly healthy. And, they are certainly not that small anymore."

"They're beautiful."

"Close that and click on that icon." She instructed pointing at the screen.

Pictures came up of the kids as infants, toddlers and so on. "Grace is a little small for her age, but what she lacks in size she makes up for in attitude. Watch out she has a big O'Neill temper buried deep under her sweet, shy nature; it's very deceiving. JJ he is more like his Momma; very patient and wants to know everything." Sam put the cut vegetables into the bowl and when Jack looked up he noticed her smile had vanished and she now looked concerned.

"What?" he inquired.

"It's just going to be a big adjustment for them."

"Kids are adaptable kids Sam, they'll be fine. You'll see, in a few weeks I will have completely corrupted them. And, before you know it they will be playing video games, eating pizza, screaming at the hockey refs, and have skinned knees and elbows from falling off their bikes and out of trees." She smiled at the thought of such a normal sounding life.

"I'm sure you're right."

He walked back around and hugged her. He was really surprised to see this many tears from her in one day, but glad she was learning to open up to him. "It's alright, we'll get them through it."

She couldn't believe she was crying again. "I just miss them." But, if the downside of being openly vulnerable was to be held by him, she figured she could learn to live with it. "I'm going to go clean my face up _again_."

----------------------

He heard the knock on the door and went to answer it. "Hi Jack." Daniel greeted.

"Hi Danny-boy, come on in. Good trip? Have fun with the shrubs? Hi Janet." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"General."

"Yes, I-" Daniel stopped as Sam stepped into the foyer.

"Sam!" They said in unison.

"When did you get here? What are you doing here? What's going on?" both asking similar questions over each other, while looking back and forth between Jack and Sam for answers.

Jack guided the group to the living room during the onslaught of questions. Each one hugged Sam and then found seats in the living room. "Danny. Janet. Come on in. Beer?"

Daniel eyed him suspiciously. "You're offering me a beer, before I eat? What's going on Jack?"

Jack reached for Sam's hand. She smiled shyly, it would take a while to get used to being public about their relationship. "I'll have a beer." both responded. Having a feeling they would need them.

"Sam? You want one?" She nodded and sat down on the couch.

"When did you get back?" Janet re-started the conversation.

"Last night."

"How long are you here for?" Daniel jumped in.

"I am back to stay."

"Oh, that's great." They said together.

"Here you go." Jack passed out the beers, then went and sat on the couch next to Sam and put his arm around her.

Janet didn't know what terms Sam and Jack had parted on, all those years ago. She tried to talk to Sam about the anxiety her friend was obviously experiencing before she left, but Sam had refused to talk to her about it.

Daniel eyed them suspiciously and seeing Jack's grin as he sat down next to Sam, forced the question from his mouth. "So something you want to tell us Jack?"

Sam and Jack looked at each other. "We're married." They smiled when the other one answered at the same time.

"Wow that was fast; congratulations you two." Janet stood and crossed the room to hug Sam again.

Sam stood and holding Janet's hand she confessed. "No actually, we were married nearly five years ago." Jack stood and was smiling mischievously.

Daniel, who had been uncharacteristically quiet and still seated, sprayed his beer across the room in front of him at her confession.

"I'll get something to clean that up." Sam ran to the kitchen for a towel.

Janet and Daniel were still stunned when she returned. So Jack decided to continue on with the fun with Sam being too busy to hurt him right now. "Oh, and that isn't even the best part Danny, is it _Sweetie_?" She glared at him. "We have two kids too – they are almost four."

Daniel sprayed more beer. "WHAT!"

"For crying out loud Danny, let me have that bottle. You don't waste Guinness like that." Jack took Daniel's beer.

"What is going on?" Janet asked skeptically. Jack was smirking, and Sam was looking somewhat apologetic.

"It's all true. Married. Two kids. To Jack." She pointed at him.

Jack pulled the picture she had given him from his pocket and handed it to Daniel and Janet. "That's JJ and Grace. They'll be 4 in July and they'll be here tomorrow." No one in the room could doubt this was true for they had never seen that big of a grin on Jack O'Neill's face.

"Jack why don't you go and put the steaks on, I will fill them in." Jack left reluctantly, and she was able to fill them in – a bit more gently. Sam gave them the highlights - marriage, kids, new job. Then Daniel went out to talk to Jack, leaving Sam and Janet to talk.

-----------------------------

Daniel had questions. "So, Jack married, two kids. Congratulations, you deserve it." Jack smiled and raised his beer to Daniel.

"Thanks, Daniel. AndSoButTherefore…." Jack invited him to jump directly into the interrogation portion of the evening he knew was it coming and wanted to get it over with. Derailing Daniel now would only mean being ambushed at work later, and he only enjoyed getting ambushed if he got to shoot someone for it.

"Okay, forgive me if I find it a bit hard to believe, that you have known about this for the last five years."

"Oh here we go. Of course, I knew I was married Daniel. I was there. Said 'I do', 'for better or worse.' The whole nine yards. I think Elvis married us or maybe was it Wayne Newton? Actually you were pretty close by, yourself."

"Vegas, yeah Sam mentioned that." Daniel ran his hand through his hair, "So you found out that Sam was pregnant and decided that it was best that she go off alone with Thor, have your children and raise them by herself out there?" Jack nodded. "Nope, not buying it." Daniel responded.

Jack was thankful that Daniel would be the only one who knew him well enough not to buy into the cover story. Although Teal'c probably would too, he wouldn't ask. "Daniel, leave it alone. I am happy. Look. See. Smiling. Happy Jack."

"No I was here Tuesday night – poker night, remember. Not happy Jack then. Cranky. Ranting. Raving Jack. Only four days ago when you accused Mitchell of cheating."

"Your point?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I don't know you. Wait, haven't we done this before? Déjà vu. I was right then and I am right now. You didn't know." He accused him again.

Jack smiled. "Listen Daniel I'm serious, I don't want to do this. I piss off alien bad guys for fun, and the Vice President framed me for his bogus assassination. I was not the guy _I_ would want standing next to my kids." Daniel continued to look at him skeptically.

"So what you knew they were out there and just didn't see them?"

"How do you know I didn't see them; you don't know where I am all the time."

"Jack, you've driven me crazy for the last four and half years since Sam left. We've spent an unnatural amount of time together. People were starting to talk before I started seeing Janet."

"So how is that going?"

"Good, stay focused Jack."

"Medium-well, right?"

"When _you'r_e cooking, medium….So whatever it is that did happen it's over now and alls well and were back to normal"

"We don't do normal; none of us. We go to work in a hole in the ground, to go across the universe and fight aliens bad guys. Right now my kids are being babysat by aliens on another planet who can make themselves disappear and bring people back to life. In the next few days I have to bring my kids home and meet with the NID about their security. So buckle your seat beat and put your tray in the upright position folks, because we passed normal several thousand light years ago. But yeah, it's okay, alls well.

"But-?"

"Enough Daniel you got it, you were here, the good friend. We don't need to hug or cry or anything. My kids are coming tomorrow. I don't have time to dwell, and I don't _do_ victim. This is my family; so let it go or leave."

Daniel put his hands up in surrender. "Okay Jack I'll leave it, but if you need to talk. I am here for you."

"Thanks, Danny, I do appreciate your concern. Hey I need another beer. Grab the steaks would you." They headed inside for dinner.

Daniel shook his head. "Ah these are the moments that leave me all warm and fuzzy inside Jack."

Jack smiled victoriously. Daniel got it.

---------------

Meanwhile, Sam was having a similar conversation with an equally concerned and questioning Janet. Which had started with something like 'I can't believe you never told me' and ended with an 'I'm so happy for you'.

"You gals ready to eat?" Jack warned them of his presence as he walked into where the two of them were already sitting at the table.

During dinner they laughed about the gossip at the base that day and Jack's antics to fuel the fire; Janet caught Sam up on how Cassie was doing; and Daniel talked about his trip to Washington.

"So Jack, how did Jacob take all of this?" Daniel asked.

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, you know what they say about staying away from the general's daughters."

"No." replied Daniel.

"Well, me neither, but I probably should have been paying more attention. No, I think I might have dodged that bullet _or zat,_ as the case may be." He smiled at Sam triumphantly. "Dad and I are cool. Luckily the General's daughter is a Colonel who has my six, so I don't think I have anything to worry about."

Janet smiled "Of course you realize now Jack, that your daughter is a General's daughters?"

"Doh!" He ran his palm over his face, but then smiled and clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "Sweet, payback time."

"Oh no, no, no, this general's daughter will not have any of that."

"Are you talking about sabotaging my mission, Colonel?" Jack accused playfully.

"Ya think?" Sam retorted, smiling flirtatiously.

"Nothing you can do Carter. Damage is done. After all, she is my daughter and I am a General." Jack waggled his eyebrows and the corner of his mouth turned up. Mischievous plans were obviously already in the works.

It was getting late. Daniel stood, "Well on that note I am tired, jet-lag.." He started walking towards the door. They made there way into the foyer.

"Sam, I'll come in tomorrow and do the JJ and Grace's examinations myself." Janet offered. "I want to go over your tests too, make sure your transitioning alright."

They said their goodbyes and as they closed the door, Sam decided it was good to be back with her friends.

"You want me to drive you back to the base or you want to stay?"

"Sorry I'd like to but I really shouldn't, I'm married to one of those cliché, over the top, military general, power monger, jealous types."

"Ouch! I am so not a cliché." He locked the door, kicked of his shoes and smiled.

Now she remembered where she belonged. She was home.

--------------------

_I know you all are anxious, but one more chapter to go before Jack meets his kids._

_Thanks for the nice reviews._


	8. Chapter 8: The Way Things Were Supposed

Sorry this Chapter took so long. But, here is Chapter 8. I'm not going to make you wait another chapter to meet the kids. It won't be 3 weeks until the next chapter. My other story Where's Anna –did distract me from this story, but I also wanted to make sure I was developing this story the way I wanted to. Then there is that life thing that gets in the way. Hee hee.

Thanks for all of your encouraging words.

-------

Chapter 8: The way things were supposed to be

In the morning he woke to a seriously frightening and disturbing question, "Can I use your truck?" She was already out of the shower drying her hair with a towel. He was barely awake when she uttered the question. Suddenly he was wide awake.

"WHAT! NO! Do you even have a driver's license anymore? Where do you want to go I'll take you?" He started to get out of bed. Grumbling something about '_you don't wake a man with a question like that.'_

"I want to pick up some things for the kids before they get here." He laid back down; she rattled the keys threateningly walking towards the door.

"Carter! Okay, I'm up. Let me shower; and I need coffee. You do know how to make coffee don't you?" He went and showered, contemplating the wisdom of teasing the person who he asked to make his coffee. When he finished she had coffee waiting for him.

"So do you want to live here or find another house?" She asked forgoing small talk.

"Oh, we definitely need a bigger place, I am not sharing this bathroom with you. George left me his realtor's card, I'll call her you have a lot to do with your new division."

"Thanks. We also need to find a nanny, with clearance." Despite the serious nature of the conversation she was smiling because she was standing here with him while he was shaving and it was surprisingly comfortable.

"Yeah, George thought of that too. There is a list on my desk. Apparently there are lots of politicians and such who need nannies with clearance. Who would have thought? I'll get it to you." He looked at her. "What are you smiling about, you're reminding me of Jonas?"

She looked down still smiling, "First time watching you shave in a towel."

-------------------

She packed up the few things she had. There would not be enough time to come back. She didn't know how long it would be until they all were out of the mountain. The shopping trip turned out to be more expensive than she expected. Sam had just planned on getting a few things for them; clothes and a few toys and books to keep them busy. Jack however had other another idea. He looked like he was shopping for Christmas.

The clerk looked at the contents of the cart surprised. "Somebody's birthday?"

Sam watching as she scanned the numerous items. Her kids had never had this much stuff. "Jack this is ridiculous the kids don't need all of this."

"It's a Dad thing. We buy them toys so we have someone to play with; it would be rude to play with my Gameboy in front of them."

She watched him put the Gameboys on the conveyor belt. "Why are you getting three?"

"Because I don't have the new one. Mine's old and these are cool. Look it has two screens and better games."

She was beginning to realize she had no idea what she was in for when the three of them got together.

Jack parked the truck at the mountain. But just sat behind the wheel.

"Jack?" he didn't answer. "Jack what's wrong."

"I guess it just hit me that I am actually going to see my kids today." She reached over and grabbed his hand. He squeezed hers. "What if…"

"No 'what if's'. Remember they are just as excited to meet you. You have nothing to worry about." He looked at her skeptically, but she knew he would be fine once he met them. "Come on." She started to open the door, but stopped and turned around. "Jack, I love you."

He smiled and pulled out of his concerned state. "I love you too." He kissed her and they got out of the truck. "Come on Carter get a move on. We've got a full day."

They received a few strange looks when they came in with the shopping bags. The VIP room was the only space in the mountain with two attached bedrooms. It wasn't the homiest place, but neither were Asgard ships.

Sam looked around the room to see if there was anything else she could do.

"I've got to go and meet with Reynolds, you want to come down when you're finished here?" she nodded. When he left she was faced with the concern that nagged her more deeply than she cared to let on. Would the children acclimate as Jack insisted? She wasn't so certain. They had led such a different life to the one they were coming home to today. She had never expected to be gone that long. So long that they would be exposed to all they had experienced. She took one last look around and went up to the briefing room.

Colonel Dixon was in the briefing room looking down at the gate waiting for a chance to talk to Jack.

"Colonel Carter welcome back."

"Thanks. You waiting to see the General?"

"Yes. Mission tomorrow. I just wanted to go over a couple of things with him. So are the rumors true, are you back to stay?"

"Yes. So are the other rumors." He looked surprised. "You have heard the other rumors?"

"I have heard a lot of things you may want to clarify. Not sure you know what your fessing up to."

"Oh. The married to General O'Neill with kids part."

"Oh yeah those."

"So how many kids are we rumors to have?"

"It varies, generally ranges anywhere between 1-4. Although I must warn you most of the rumors have you as the victim of something seedy, with your father whisking you away to some planet of shame, like you were an unwed teenage mother in the 50's."

"Oh that's fun. Well it will all be sorted out at tomorrow's staff meeting. We'll let them have one more day of fun. It's just 2 though, twins."

"Congratulations. How old?"

"Four next month. Yours?"

"10, 7, 5, and almost 4 also. You should bring them to Alex's birthday party next weekend."

"Thanks Dave, we'll see. There are some security issues still." Jack answered as he joined them.

"Half the SG teams and their kids will be there, sir. My backyard will probably be safer than the base next Saturday."

"Thanks Dave, now I'm concerned about my base though. What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to go over a few things about tomorrow's mission, we got more info from the UAV on P67-944."

Jack looked at his watch. "Carter, why don't you go down and notify the techs of the gate activation in 20. I'll meet you all down there in," he looked at Dixon with a question, "10?" Dixon nodded.

"Sure," Sam answered.

"I can come back later-"

"You won't catch me later Dixon. My kids are coming home in 20."

"Oh wow, congratulations."

"Thanks, so what's so important that brought you in here on a Sunday?"

---------

"Sergeant, there will be a scheduled gate activation in 18 minutes."

"I don't have it on my roster, Colonel."

"I know."

"Yes, Colonel."

"So you ready?" Daniel asked as he entered the control room.

"No. But, it's time."

"You know if there's anything I can do to help you with the transition…"

"Thanks, I may take you up on that. Thanks for coming in Daniel. I'm ready glad you're here."

"Are you kidding I wouldn't miss this. Janet said she'd wait for you in the infirmary. She figured the smaller the crowd the better." Sam nodded.

They stood there quiet for a few minutes.

"Alright kids, let's get started." Jack came down the stairs. "Clear the Gateroom Walter."

"Yes Sir." Walter made the announcement.

"Walter, Reynolds has command until Thursday. Except for the staff meeting tomorrow morning; the Agenda is on my desk."

"Yes Sir." Walter was surprised, usually he had to harass him for the agenda for an hour before the staff meeting, just to get the copies made on time.

"Let's go," Jack addressed Sam and Daniel.

Standing in the Gateroom, the announcement was made when the gate engaged, "Offworld Activation."

Daniel stood next to Jack. Sam could feel the tension in Jack from the moment he entered the control room. He tried to play it cool and casual, but she could tell he was just trying to cover his nervousness. She leaned towards him "Breathe." He gave her a tight smile. The gate spun and then _Kwoosh_, the wormhole was established. Lya walked through holding the hands of the two small children. She waved her hand and their things appeared. The gate shut down behind them. Sam ran up to meet the children. Jack walked up cautiously and waited behind her as they hugged and kissed their mom in a frenzy. JJ was trying to tell her about their visit, while Gracie was trying to hide against Sam's legs. The only evidence of Grace, her small arms wrapped around Sam's legs. The children had not expressed any interest in the room they arrived in yet.

After she kissed the children, Sam stood to talk to Lya. Then Sam and the children hugged and thanked Lya. And, just as quickly as they had arrived, Lya activated the gate, "Unscheduled Gate Activation." The children waved goodbye, the gate shut down, and the room was quiet.

JJ turned to survey the room, then ran full speed at Jack screaming "Daddy!" Nearly knocking Jack off his feet. He picked him up and hugged him tightly. His little arms held tight around his neck. Grace snuck a look over when she heard JJ, thumb in her mouth and as close to Sam as she could get. Sam picked up Grace as it is hard to walk when Grace attaches herself. She walked over to Jack who put his free arm around the rest of his family, the four of them embraced. At that moment all was right with the world and universe for that matter.

Jack kissed each of them on the forehead and whispered I love you.

Grace buried her thumb sucking face into her mother's neck and hid from the world.

"Momma why are you crying?" JJ asked.

"Happy tears sweetie," she explained.

"See Gracie, I told you it was a ship," JJ announced to his sister, but she didn't move.

"It's not a ship JJ, we are very far underground." Sam corrected him.

"Why?" he asked, because that is what three year old's do.

"I'll explain later," Sam assured him. Jack motioned for them to leave the Gateroom.

Sam had warned Jack that Grace was going to need more time to acclimate to her new surroundings, but had assured him that once she had she would be running the place in her own quiet way.

JJ was telling Jack everything about their last few days, like he had missed hardly a day of their lives. He hung on every word. Sam smiled and squeezed the new appendage she had grown – aka Grace. She was really happy to have her babies home.

When they all arrived in the infirmary Janet was introduced to the group as Jack sat JJ on the gurney. When Sam placed Grace next to her brother, JJ grabbed Grace's hand as if it were instinct to him, but kept talking. Grace's posture relaxed a bit seated next to her brother – still with the thumb firmly secure in her mouth.

Jack surveyed the two of them. They were perfect. He couldn't believe he was this lucky, that this was his family. He was awestruck by Sam's way with them. A side of her he had never before seen. He could see as each one checked in with her non-verbally for affirmation and with their mother's confirmation, their acceptance of this strange new place.

After they were thoroughly looked over and given an array of shots, Grace immediately made her way back into Sam's arms and the thumb was back in place, her head resting on Sam's shoulder. Quietly surveying the room, and all of it's occupants.

Jack looked over to silently ask if Grace was alright and Sam smiled and nodded. Jack was seated beside JJ. JJ started to get off the gurney and took one look at his mother and sat back down. Living the way they had required a lot of discipline. You didn't just get up and run off on an unfamiliar ship or planet. The children knew that Mom was to be minded.

"They're perfectly healthy and clear to go." Janet released them.

"Thank goodness I am starving," announced Jack – "anyone else want lunch?" They headed to the VIP Suite and Jack went to get the food Sam recommended from the commissary.

Sitting at the table, Grace was seated in her mother's lap. Jack sat across the table watching the three of them. Jack marveled at the silent control she had over them. He had wondered how she had managed all these years, but seeing her with them now and how the two of them took care of each other in the infirmary he knew.

When Gracie yawned, Jack asked "tired already honey?"

"Time difference Jack." Sam informed him as she pointed to JJ suddenly asleep with his head on the table. Grace was leaning back on Sam, her eyes blinking very slowly. It had all happened so quickly, but they had already had a full day.

Sam removed shoes and socks and changed their floppy bodies into their pajamas. Gracie fussed at the interruption of her sleep. Together they tucked the two of them into the queen sized bed and kissed them. When they enter the living area, Sam was grinning. "What?" not his customary – 'what' of indignation - he knew what. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and said "Thank you."

"It will be a couple of days before they get used the time difference. Which means they'll be up by 0400."

"You want to go get something done while you have a chance." he offered, knowing he had distracted her the last two days.

"Yes," she said feeling guilty already, but knew she needed to make some progress.

"Go ahead, I've got no where to go. I'm all yours. I'll see if I can put some of these toys together." She pulled out her laptop and he pulled out one of the boxes. "Do you miss it? Being out there?"

"No, I've been out there long enough. What about you? Don't you miss the action – going off-world? How is General O'Neill doing?"

"He is doing much better now. I missed it at first. Paperwork and sitting at a desk are not really my thing, but making sure everybody comes home and that we stay the course, I can handle that. At least my current job will only have me only going to DC instead of out there; better suited for family life. I don't want to miss anything else."

"I'm going to have to make some trips out to Nevada and DC soon."

"I know. We'll work it all out." He continued working on the toys. Toys certainly had changed since Charlie was this age.

She watched him put the toys together out of the corner of her eye. After a while Jack made his way up to the couch, and laid his head in Sam's lap and fell asleep. After several very productive hours, Sam woke him and sent him to bed and followed shortly after. If only everyday were this easy, was her last thought as she fell peacefully asleep with her husband and her children in the next room. Finally everything was the way it was supposed to be.


End file.
